Feelings
by Darrinx
Summary: Both Drakken and Shego battle with there deep rooted feelings that each of them share for each another. Songfic set after Emotion Sickness Please Review


Kim Possible: Feelings  
By DarrinX 

-Ok this is my second Drakken and Shego paring and I really hope people like this as I've tried really hard with what little resources I have to make this work. I'm really a Kim and Ron lover but I do enjoy writing Drakken and Shego Songfics Its just a little more complicated writing about those two than it is Kim& Ron. But please read on and please enjoy.-

It was late at night in the lair of the evil Dr Drakken. The mad scientist should at this very moment be planning he's next diabolical plan for world domination. He should be in he's lab concocting a great top secret plan to strike fear and loathing in the citizens of the world.

But really the Dr was sat inside he's room he's head held in he's blue coloured hands and if people looked close enough you could almost see the tracks of tears that stained the evil doctors face.

What was the matter with him. He was Dr Drakken mad scientist extraordinaire this was something that only Drew Lipski would do. Not since he's days in collage had Dr Drakken ever cried like this yet he wasn't in any pain at least not on the outside but inside he's heart was aching like nothing he'd ever felt before.

Meanwhile in the same lair just next door a very similar scene was taking place as Shego Dr Drakken's powerful sidekick sat in her own room, her private sanctuary and she let her own tears fall from her bright green eyes. Like Dr Drakken she felt that she shouldn't be feeling this way as well she was a powerful Ninja without emotion. She'd cast aside those signs of weakness when she's turned on her brothers and became a Villainesses so then why did she feel like this.

She'd never felt this weak before she felt so paretic as she wiped her tears from her eyes. Her tears disgusted her, she was Shego she was always in control always strong so then why was she crying and why could she not stop thinking about her employer just in the room next to her, was it those moodulator chips playing games with her emotions again… no it couldn't be the effect of those chips had worn off weeks ago so then what was happening to her.

Ever since she's cast aside that vile device that had caused her to lose all control of her emotions she'd tried to keep her distance from Dr Drakken ashamed at the way she acted towards him. He was her employer and nothing else he wasn't even her friend just her benefactor nothing else at least that's what she was trying to tell herself but even she couldn't deny the feelings her heart was telling her.

"ERRRGEHHHH This is stupid I can't be feeling this way it will make me weak." cried Shego to no one as she looked around her room. Ok sure the moodulator had made her fall in love with him for just a small amount of time. But it was a machine that made her feel that way nothing else she didn't have any other feelings for Dr Drakken she couldn't things like love were foreign to her and she hated them.

Shego then rested her head in her hands as she sat on her bed just trying to contemplate what was happening to her as just next door the same battle was happening with Dr Drakken.

Drakken hadn't been under the control of a tiny microchip Drakken had been a victim in Shego's sudden advances towards him. Her sudden change of feelings had first frightened him almost freaking him out. Drakken had come accustomed with Shego's temper and her sudden mood swings that was normal but when she had started to express a different emotion towards him that was at first really freaky. But as time went on Drakken had come to enjoy Shego's company.

He liked Shego he liked her a lot more then he really let off. He was sure she knew he liked her after all he rapidly came to her aid when he heard that she was at the mercy of that bird freak Aviarius or what ever but after she had removed the moodulator chip she almost alienated him and that hurt.

He really thought she cared about him and that was the reason he now cried he really cared for her but she never showed any sign or mutual feelings just a blank look and when ever he tried to talk about there feelings she would lash out and hurt him.

If Shego didn't care about him then really he should just live life and get on with it. That was what he's brain was telling him but he's heart was telling him to try to tell her how he felt. He was torn between these feelings and he hated it not knowing what to do was something Drakken hated almost as much as Shego completely abandoning him.

Drakken could take no more of this internal bickering and in a attempt to stop these ever growing feelings Drakken turned on he's stereo wanting to find comfort in he's music. But almost like poetic irony as Drakken press the play button he's room was filled with the sound of a soft love song.

Drakken first wanted to turn off this infernal chattering but he found that he couldn't. He slowly listened to the music almost like he's heart was playing them and slowly he walked towards one of he's four walls and rested he's head against it as he began to sing along to the words.

Dr D: Feelings  
nothing more than feelings  
trying to forget my  
feelings of love.

As Drakken sung to the walls in just the next room Shego sat with her hand on her own stereo as the exact same song filled her own heart and slowly she too began to sing trying to ease her own battle inside.

Shego: Teardrops  
rolling down on my face  
trying to forget my  
feelings of love.

S&D: Feelings...  
For all my life I'll feel this.

Dr D: I wish I'd never met you, girl.  
You'll never come again.

S&D: Feelings...  
Oh, oh, oh, feelings...  
Oh, oh, oh, feelings

Shego: again in my life.

Shego then walked towards one of her walls the wall that separated her from Drakken as she gently rested her hand against the cold wall when through the wall she could hear him singing.

Dr D: Feeling  
feelings like I've never had you,

Shego: And feelings like I'll never hold you  
again in my arms.

Drakken could hear her through the wall as he started to sing back he just needed her to hear him even if she didn't feel the same way.

Dr D: Feelings...  
For all my life I'll feel this.  
I wish I'd never met you, girl.  
You'll never come again.

D&S Feelings...  
Oh, oh, oh, feelings...  
Oh, oh, oh, feelings  
again in my arms.

The song soon came to an end and in the silence Drakken could hear small gentle sobs. Shego was crying and this alone caused Drakken himself to cry as slowly he fell to he knees when he heard the sound of running.

Suddenly there was a knock at he's door and Drakken ran towards it in a hope that she would be there but then he stopped she wouldn't be there but the knock came again and slowly Drakken opened the door.

There standing there her eyes wet with small tears was Shego. She stood just inches away from him as she looked at him her breathing heavy from all the tears she'd shed as she just looked at him.

Her face was a riddle of questions and only a few answers much like he's own but she also looked relieved like a deep battle had been won and then out of blind emotion she leaped at him and pulled him into a deep kiss as her arms wrapped around him never wanting to release him.

Drakken did just the same as he gave in to the love he felt inside as he pulled her closer to him and slowly they fell to the floor as he's hands ran through her soft black hair and for the first time in there lives both Drakken and Shego felt at peace and loved and finally there feelings could no longer be denied as truly they were in love.

-Well what did you think. As I said this is just my second Shego and Drakken Songfics so please let me know what you think of it. The great Julio Iglesias makes he's second appearance in my Songfics with this song called Feelings which he did as a duet with Celine Dion I really like that song and think it goes quite well with Drakken and Shego. Thanks again for reading and please Review.-


End file.
